Rich Buckler
Rich Buckler (born February 6, 1949)Thompson, Maggie and Miller, John Jackson. "Comics Industry Birthdays," CBGXtra Forum, Comic Buyer's Guide (June 10, 2005). Accessed Mar. 19, 2009. is an American comic book artist and penciller, best known for his work on Marvel Comics' The Fantastic Four in the mid-1970s and, with writer Doug Moench, co-creating the character Deathlok in Astonishing Tales #25.Deathlok was a unique creation-about a soldier turned monsterous cyborg,who talked his computer and hated death locked situation.The book began confusing and never got off the ground during it's short run.Several attempts to Marvelize it and update it has done-with little critical or fan press approval. Buckler has drawn virtually every major character at Marvel and DC, often as a cover artist. Career Buckler broke into comics as a teenager with the four-page historical story "Freedom Fighters: Washington Attacks Trenton" in the King Features comic book Flash Gordon #10, November 1967. When given the chance in 1974 to draw The Fantastic Four, Buckler fulfilled a decade-long dream;Thomas, Roy. "Marvel Bullpen Bulletins," Marvel comics cover-dated January 1974. he stayed on the title for two years. During this period, Buckler was known as well for his original creation, Deathlok. Other notable work from this period includes his collaboration with writer Don McGregor on the acclaimed Black Panther series in Jungle Action. Also during this period, Buckler hired the young George Pérez as his studio assistant.O'Neill, Patrick Daniel. [http://vu.morrissey-solo.com/moz/perez/int/wiz7-94.htm "Career Moves" (interview with George Pérez), Wizard Magazine #35 (July 1994).] At DC in the early 1980s, he helped Roy Thomas launch All-Star Squadron. In the mid-1980s he returned to the company and had a short but memorable run on the title Spectacular Spider-Man with writer Peter David, where they produced the "Death of Jean DeWolff" storyline. He also served as editor for a short-lived line of comics by Solson Publications, where in 1987 he created Reagan's Raiders.Reagan's Raiders at [[Don Markstein's Toonopedia]] Around that time, Buckler worked for Archie Comics when that publisher briefly revived its superhero line of books. He is the author of two books: How to Become a Comic Book Artist and How to Draw Superheroes. Controversy Buckler has a dubious reputation as one comics' top "swipe" artists,Cooke, Jon B. "Dan Adkins' Strange Tales: The Artist on his Visits to the World of Wood and the House of Ideas," Comic Book Artist Collection (TwoMorrows Publishing, 2005), p. 42. with his early work in particular filled with "homages" to artists like Jack Kirby,O'Neill, Patrick Daniel. [http://vu.morrissey-solo.com/moz/perez/int/wiz7-94.htm "Career Moves" (interview with George Pérez), Wizard Magazine #35 (July 1994)]: John Buscema, and Neal Adams.Gillis, Peter B. Letter about Rich Buckler swipes, The Comics Journal #45 (March 1979), pp. 22. After being publicly accused of the practice by The Comics Journal in the early 1980s,"Plagiarism: Rich Buckler Signs his Name to Jack Kirby's Work," The Comics Journal #83 (Aug. 1983), pp. 33-35. Buckler denied the charges"Rich Buckler Answers His Critics," The Comics Journal #86 (November 1983), pp. 28-31. and sued the magazine for libel;"Rich Buckler Sues Comics Journal and two of its Writers for Libel," The Comics Journal #88 (Jan. 1984), p. 13. he later dropped the suit."Buckler Drops Comics Journal Libel Suit," The Comics Journal #93 (Sept. 1984), pp. 11-12..Some fans approved of this-since gave certain comics a similar feel older material,while others didn't and felt it was cheating.Strangely enough,other artist have also swipped others are Rob Liefeld of instance and many Kirby imatators-John Byrne,Walt Simonson-but they also redrew much of the copied material,to make the work their own and not simply swipping. Bibliography Comics work (interior pencil art) includes: DC *''Action Comics'' (Atom) #447 *''All-Star Squadron'' #1-5, 36 *''All-New Collectors Edition'' (Superman and Shazam) #C-58 *''Batman'' (Batman stories) #265, 267, 329; (Robin) #239-242 *''DC Comics Presents'' #12, 33-34, 45, 49, Annual #1 *''DC Special'' #27 (Captain Comet) *''DC Super-Stars'' #14 (Gorilla Grodd) *''Detective Comics'' (Hawkman) #434, 446 *''Flash'' #271-272 *''Hardware #10, 12'' *''House of Mystery'' #199, 258 *''Jonah Hex'' #11 *''Justice League of America'' #188-191, 193, 210-212 *''Kobra'' #5 *''Lois Lane'' (Rose and Thorn) #117-121 *''New Gods'' #15 *''Secret Society of Super-Villains'' #5-9 *''Star Hunters'' #4-7 *''Superboy'' (vol. 2) #9 (back-up story) *''Superman'' (Superman) #364, 369; (Fabulous World of Krypton) #246, 251, 352 (Bruce Superman Wayne) #363 *''Tales of the Unexpected'' #123, 126, 135, 157 *''Tales of the New Teen Titans'' #51-54 *''Warlord'' #89-90, 97 *''Weird Mystery Tales'' (Jonah Hex) #37 *''World´s Finest Comics'' (Superman and Batman) #259-261, 263-264, 266-267, 269-272, 275-276, 278, 280, 285-286; (Hawkman) #257-258 Marvel *''Amazing Adventures'' (Killraven) #25 *''Astonishing Tales'' (Ka-Zar) #13, 16 (along with John Buscema); (Deathlok) #25-28, #30-36 *''Avengers'' #101-104, 106, 302-304, Giant-Size #1 *''Battlestar Galactica'' #6-7 *''Black Goliath'' #4 *''Black Knight'' #3-4 (miniseries) *''Captain America'' #243, 355, The Medusa Effect (graphic novel) along with M. C. Wyman *''Conan The Barbarian'' #40 *''Daredevil'' #101 *''Dracula Lives'' #1 *''Fantastic Four'' #142–144, 147–153, 155–159, 161–163, 168–169, 171, 325, 329–335, Annual #22, Giant-Size #1, 3 *''Fear'' #11 (Man-Thing) *''Incredible Hulk'' Annual #11 *''Iron Man'' #196-197 *''Journey into Mystery'' (vol. 2) #5 *''Jungle Action'' (vol. 2) (Black Panther) #6-9, 22 *''Luke Cage, Power Man'' #30 *''Marvel Spotlight'' #33 (along with Michael Netzer (Nasser)) *''Marvel Tales'' #242 *''Marvel Team-Up'' #89 (along with Michael Netzer (Nasser)) *''New Mutants'' #76-77 *''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #103, 107-111, 116-117, 119, 122 *''Spider-Man and Captain America: Dr. Doom's Revenge'' (one-shot) *''Thor'' #227-230 *''What If?'' (Eternals) #24; (Thor) #25; (Namor) #29; (Spider-Man) #30 *''X-Factor'' #50 Other Publishers *''Creepy'' #36, 38, 75 (Warren) *''Eerie'' #29 (Warren) *''Hybrids'' #3-4 (Continuity) Notes References * *The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators External links * * *An interview with Rich Buckler about his time on The Fantastic Four *Rich Buckler - Surreal Art Collective Category:Artists from Michigan Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:1949 births Category:Living people